


Stable Employment

by redbrunja



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: Mll. Prince has worked at the Louvre for many, many years. As suspicious number of years, if one thought about it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Stable Employment

**Author's Note:**

> The imminent arrival of WW1984 has prompted me to polish off some ficlets that were lingering in long-hand form. 
> 
> This was a prompt from scuttleboat "Amy Santiago is beginning to suspect that the Upper East Side business woman whose apartment they're staking out might not be a criminal mastermind after all. She might be... Wonder Woman."

It was the Louvre records that proved Amy right.

She'd had Rosa call the museums and after a long conversation in perfectly accented French the scans had come through, years of records relating to Hellenistic pottery and marble maintenance, stretching intermittently back to 1925, all signed by the same hand: Mll. Prince.

Jake and Amy rode the elevator up to Ms. Prince's apartment.

"This is so cool," Jake said. "I binged the first season of _Alias_ last night, to prepare. My first international spy! This is awesome."

Amy looked at her reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator. She adjusted her shoulders slightly, making sure her expression was appropriately serious - but unable to hide the glow of happiness. Jake was wrong and she was about to meet one of the most influential women of the 20th and 21st centuries!

They walked down the hallway, both trying to beat the other to the Apartment 4014 without breaking into a run.

Jake wins, and is the one the rap on the door while Amy glares.

Diana opens the door and they are both momentarily speechless, struck dumb by Diana's waves of glossy dark hair, glowing golden skin, and kind, brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Jake swayed and sucked in a breath. Amy was already speaking.

"I hope you can, Ms. Prince," she said. "I have some questions about shipments that have been arriving in New York. But first, I just wanted to say that it's an honor to meet you, and I was so impressed by your work in Gotham and Russia. And your articles on mid-third-century BCE greek pottery were... very informative."

"You're Wonder Woman!" Jakes burst out.

"Please excuse him, he's excitable," Amy said firmly. "And he just lost a bet related to your employment."


End file.
